


Like A Virgin (Touched For The Very First Time)

by DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside



Series: Bottom!Michael Fic Requests [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 15-year-old-Luke, 16-year-old-Michael, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Michael, Chair Sex, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Experienced!Luke, Face-Fucking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex, virgin!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside/pseuds/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request Fill For TheRadioactiveWizard</p><p>"So I have a head canon that Mikey was a bottom back in 2011 when he lost his virginity to Luke. Can you have them just like non stop fucking? Like Michael realizes he has feeling for Luke and after months of pining from the both of them Michael finally loses his virginity to Luke and they don't stop having sex for like daaaays!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Virgin (Touched For The Very First Time)

**Author's Note:**

> this took soooo long to write im sorry i havent written a single chaptered thing this long in forever 
> 
> i havent written smut in years you'll probably be able to tell sorry if it sucks 
> 
> sorry that there's a bit of actual plot i just cant seem to write straight up smut what a horrible writer i am

Michael doesn't exactly know when his feelings for Luke began, but he wants them to end. 

Immediately. 

Right now. 

Seriously. The universe needed to stop playing these games. 

He knows that a lot of people like Luke. Most of them being very pretty girls, that are much more better looking than him. Their drawn in by Luke’s stupid blond hair and sky blue eyes and wide shoulders, and Michael can't blame them for that. Luke is very good looking, and he definitely likes all of that about Luke too.

He tries to tell himself that-you only like Luke because he’s good looking. You're just like all of those girls at school-but he knows that's not true. That's not why he likes Luke.

To him, Luke’s looks are nothing else but a simple plus. He would like Luke if he looked like a dragon.

Actually, a dragon would be pretty cool. He would be down with dating a dragon if they were real. 

He would like Luke no matter what he looked like, leave it at that. He’s certain of it-and it's embarrassing to him, just how much he’s wrapped around Luke’s finger. 

He likes Luke because….because….why did he like Luke?

Well, there wasn't much not to like about him. He was a nice guy-nice to everybody, even to Michael when he was a rude little shit to him.. And he got all blushy and adorable when he was nervous, and he was just so adorably clumsy, falling over his legs, seriously, how do people even do that? 

Luke is also cool. Luke doesn't think of himself as cool-he’s said that a million times, but Michael thinks he’s cool. Not that he would ever admit that out loud. To anyone. Ever. 

He’s in love with Luke’s voice, when he’s talking or when he’s singing it doesn't matter, and he’s in love with his hands, they way they move when he strums his guitar when he’s playing and the way his fingers adjust his fringe when he’s nervous, and he’s in love with his dumb laugh and-

He’s just in love with Luke, every stupid little piece of him. And it feels horrible. 

…..

Luke knows the exact moment that he fell in love with Michael. It was the beginning of year ten, no long after they had put their petty squabbling behind them, and had became friends. It was the time they first played together in his bedroom, Michael sitting on the edge of his bed while he sat on the stool he used while making videos. 

When Michael left that night, Luke fell back on his bed on his back and stared at the ceiling for hours, thinking about the never before experienced feelings that had settled over his heart like a thunderstorm. Relentless and powerful, it gave him shivers all over. 

…..

Michael isn't a jealous guy, okay? He isn't. He doesn't get jealous over things, and he never has and he never will.

Except right now he kinda is jealous and he wants to throw his lunch tray across the room. And he can feel Calum’s eyes on him and he’s a hundred and ten percent ready to kick him out of his chair. 

“What's on your mind, buddy?” Calum asks innocently, taking a small sip of his milk while looking at Michael, his eyes nearly sparkling with silent laughter. 

“Fuck you, Calum.” 

“No thanks.”

“Fuck off.”

Calum does just the opposite and scoots even closer to Michael, pressing himself into Michael’s side and following his gaze across the room to where Luke is trapped against the vending machine with a pretty brunette fluttering her eyelashes at him. 

Michael bites at the inside of his cheek to keep himself from saying anything that will give Calum the wrong idea. Or rather...the right idea. Just not the idea that he wants Calum to have. He doesn't want anyone to know, not even his oldest friend. 

“Luke looks pretty hot in his button up.”

Michael casually shoves Calum right out of his chair and sends him crashing to the floor. 

“Michael! My fucking milk!” 

“You made me.” Michael says, catching his own milk straw in between his lips without taking his eyes off of Luke and the mystery girl, eyes narrowing into slits when she shuffles a little closer and Luke gives her a little smile. 

Calum gets up with a pout. “Gimme money.”

“For what?”

“For more milk.” Calum whines. 

“Buy your own milk.” Michael snaps. 

“You made me spill it!”

“No I didn't.”

“You literally pushed me out of my chair!” 

“You made me do it.” Michael says again. 

Calum sat back down with a loud huff, snatching Michael’s milk out of his hand without another word and downing the rest of it. Michael rolls his eyes and leans back in his chair, not having the strength to fight with Calum at the moment, feeling really put out. 

“So,” Calum smirks a little. “You like Luke.” Not a question, a clear statement. 

“Shut the fuck up.” Michael instantly snaps, his cheeks flushing bright red as he looked frantically around, trying to see if anyone was in hearing range. “Not I don't!” 

“Bro. Yes you do.” 

“If you tell him I will fucking kill you!” Michael turns to his friend. “Seriously! I will literally kill you and bury your body in your own backyard. And then I will still go to your empty casket funeral and pretend to be sad.” 

Calum takes out a half empty water bottle and sips at it calmly. “Chill.” 

Michael glares at him, his eyes a little wet.

“I’m not going to tell him anything,” Calum says with a roll of his eyes. “Relax.” 

“Calum I swear-”

“I swear on Pikachu I won't tell.” Calum insists. 

Michael side eyes him. “You don't even like Pokemon that much.” 

“I swear on the band.” Calum says solemnly, eyes completely serious. 

Michael looks right back at him. “Still not enough.” He says. 

“Michael! How can you betray the band like that?!!” Calum protests, looking genuinely hurt. 

“We haven't even posted a cover with all three of us in it yet.” Michael reminds him. 

Calum looks at Michael, Michael looks back at him pointedly. 

“I swear on my own balls.” Calum says, looking so grave you might have thought someone had died if you had seen him for yourself. 

“See now that's something I know you care about, I can trust you now.”   
…….  
He’s sitting in Luke’s room that night, strumming his guitar absentmindedly, lost in his own thoughts. Luke’s parents are gone for the entire weekend and he and Calum had been invited to stay over to keep him company,, Calum couldn't come because of football stuff, but he, of course, wouldn't pass up a chance to hang out with Luke. Even if his conversation with Calum earlier had left him completely unnerved. He feels like that if Calum knows, then Luke also knows, since he considers them both to be smarter than him. He thought he was being as careful as possible-but maybe he isn't as slick as he thinks and they both have him all figured out. 

“What are you thinking about?” 

Michael glances up at Luke from where he’s sat on the bed, Luke is also playing with the strings of his guitar, but his attention isn't on them. It's on him completely, his eyes are intense and on him, and Michael feels like Luke can read his mind, can see right through him. He feels vulnerable and small under the gaze and he shivers and then blushes immediately, feeling embarrassed. 

“Nothing,” he says, softer than he had intended. 

“Looked serious.” Luke answers him immediately, playing something randomly. 

Michael bites the inside of his cheek and looks away from Luke. If he spends one more moment looking back at him he might burst into flames or cry or scream, he doesn't know what. He can look away all he wants, but he can still feel Luke’s gaze burning into his skin. He swallows the lump in his throat and tries to form words, they clumsily fall from his mouth, and there not what he had expected or what he had planned to say,

“Who was that girl you were talking to today?” 

“Just a girl from class, a friend.” Luke says, Michael isn't looking at him, but he knows he shrugged. 

“Just a friend?” he asks softly, finding a nice patch of Luke’s carpet to stare at.

“Yeah.” 

He hadn't heard Luke get up, but he feels him looming over him a second later and he glances up in surprise. He’s cast in Luke’s shadow and he feels small, but not unsafe, and his eyes are burning into Michaels, even more intense than before, it makes him blush and feel weak all over, but he doesn't feel like looking away. He quite likes how that look makes him feel. 

One of Luke’s hands cups the side of his face and his heart leaps into his throat-because this can’t actually be happening can it? Luke isn't actually going to do what he thinks he’s about to does he? He can't be. 

Luke’s holds his other cheek with his other hand and tilts Michael's head up so that their eyes meet, and it's like the world moves in slow motion as Luke leans down and kisses Michael softly on the mouth. 

Michael’s breath hitches, he wants to reach out and touch Luke-but he’s never been kissed like this before, so tender, so careful, and he doesn't know what to do with his hands. His hands move without thinking and he awkwardly grabs at Luke’s sweatshirt front, his fingers shaking around the material as Luke’s tongue gently prises his lips apart. 

Luke pulls back a moment later, and Michael takes a sharp breath, his lips reddened with spit and his eyes glossy and wide. “Luke,” he means to say, but it comes out as a whimper and the way Luke is looking at him makes him feel like prey. 

“Mikey,” Luke breathes and Michael’s heart squeezes tight in his chest. He wants to say something about what just happened but he can't find the words, if he says the wrong think this could all be ruined, so he stays quiet. Luke takes the guitar out of Michael’s lap and rests it up against his dresser before he climbs on top of the older, pushing him down on the bed, his head heading the pillow with a soft thud. 

Luke starts kissing him again and he’s already half hard and embarrassed about it, he didn't think he would get so aroused so easily. But it's Luke for god's sakes, he shouldn't be surprised. His hands move more easily against Luke’s body now, one of his hands curling around the back of his shirt and the other holding his shoulder. 

Luke pulls back and looks at him again, and Michael’s breath catches and once again he doesn't talk, “Michael,” Luke said. “Can I touch you?” 

Michael blushes and stutters, “You….you are touching me.” 

“You know what I mean, baby.” Baby. At this rate his heart is going to break out of his rib cage. He wonders how many people Luke has called baby before, from what he’s heard there’s at least three. Luke isn't as innocent as he seems. He’s not a virgin-not like Michael, who’s hardly ever even been groped. 

“Y-Yeah.” He says, he clears his throat. “Yeah.” he repeats, trying to sound more put together then he really is. 

“Really?” Luke looked surprised-but relieved, like he was afraid Michael would say no.

“Shut up.” Michael says breathlessly, pulling on Luke’s sweatshirt collar. 

Luke smirks, “Not nervous anymore?” He asks, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Michael’s neck, before biting at the skin softly. Michael moans loudly as a shiver wracked through his entire body-he had no idea he was sensitive there. 

“I swear to god….I can still change my mind, Lucas.” Michael huffed. Luke reached down and palms Michael’s cock through his pants, making him gasp. 

“Really?” Luke asked lowly. “I don't think you will.” 

Luke shouldn't be this sexy. He’s not even sixteen-he shouldn't be able to make Michael feel like this, shouldn't be able to turn him on so bad and make him so desperate to be touched, yet he can. 

Michael whimpers and before he can blink Luke is pulling his pants off and throwing them to the floor. “Sit up.” He commands and Michael doesn't even think of protesting, he does what Luke says immediately and allows the younger boy to peel off his sweater without any complaint. He’s sitting in his underwear on Luke’s bed, and he feels vulnerable and little under his gaze, and as if he can tell Luke scoops him up, hands grabbing him under his thighs, and pulls him into his lap. 

“You’re so beautiful, Mikey.” Luke whispers against his cheek, before kissing it. One of his hands slip down Michael’s back and he pulls down the back of his underwear, leaving his ass hanging out. One of Luke’s fingers immediately find his hole and runs his finger over the puckered flesh. He shivers and leans into Luke, wanting the finger away and wanting it inside of him all at once. 

Luke wraps an arm around him to keep him steady and in place as he leaned forward and opened the drawer next to his bed. Unknown to Michael, he grabs a half empty bottle of lube and one of the condoms out of the box. 

He sat back up and pulls down Michael’s underwear some more so their sitting around his thighs and his dick is out, brushing against his stomach. 

“Relax,” Luke whispers as he covers the fingers of his right hand with lube. “Just lay against me.” 

Michael listens and leans forward so his ass is up more, leaning his head against Luke’s left shoulder. His fingers are cold against Michael’s skin. His skin feels hot, so, so hot, he feels like be might be breaking out in fever, he’s never gotten this heated when he touched himself before, he wonders if his cheeks are that gross shade of red they sometimes get as Luke slowly works the first finger inside him. 

He tenses and whimpers at the discomfort, but Luke immediately comforts him, whispering sweet words as he gets the whole finger inside, pumping it slowly in and out of Michael, working him open gently. He’s never fingered himself before, the sensation is new and weird, but it feels just as good as when he touches his cock, and when Luke reaches up far and hits that spot, he thinks maybe it feels even better.

“You’re so sensitive here,” Luke mumbles into his hair, as he carefully tries to slide the second finger inside of Michael, he stiffens as it slides in and bites his lip, trying to stay still and relax even when he feels the sharp sting. “What do you think, Mikey? Think I can make you cum without touching your pretty little cock?” 

“Luke!” Michael gasps looking up at Luke sharply and blushing an even darker shade of red. 

Luke smirks and claims Michael's mouth with his own, kissing him so hard when he drew away his lips were left tingling faintly. 

“Babe, think you can lay down for me?” Luke asks when he pulls back, still pumping his fingers in and out of Michael, occasionally hitting that spot that made Michael have to clench his belly as he tried not to cum. It was so hard, he was so close already. 

The pleasure made him dizzy, it took a moment for him to register what Luke had said. “Can’t I stay like this?” If he’s laying down then Luke will be able to see everything-everything spread out and open for the younger's eyes. 

Luke carefully draws his fingers out of him, making him whimper with need at the loss. 

“It’ll hurt less if you're on your knees.” Luke mumbles, kneading Michael’s ass gently with his hands. 

Michael moans at just the thought of being on his knees for Luke. 

“O-Okay.” He stutters. 

Luke kisses his cheek, “Sit up so I can turn you around, baby.” Michael does as he’s told and sits up on his knees, letting Luke grab his hips and turn him around, coaxing him into sitting up on all fours, his top of head brushing against the pillow.

“Lukey,” he whispers a moment later when Luke had three fingers in him and was scissoring him open. “Stop staring.” 

Luke laughed softly, “What's wrong, Mikey? Don't like being looked at?” 

“No.” he whispered softly, closing his eyes. 

Luke froze and Michael’s eyes flashed opened, wiggling a little at the uncomfortable feeling of having Luke’s fingers completely still inside of him, finger nails resting uncomfortably against his walls. 

“Lukey?” He probed when Luke didn't say anything for what felt like an eternity, but was real just a few seconds. Luke moved so quick Michael startled himself enough to lose his balance and land on his front on the bed. Luke’s free hand pressed down on his back hard, forcing his body completely against the bed, holding him down roughly.

His fingers slam up into his prostate so roughly and so suddenly that he finds a scream slipping from his lips, “Luke!” His clung to the duvet, trying to ground himself on something, but the material slipped right out of his fingers and he was left weakly trying to grasp it. 

A growl sounded from behind him and Luke fucks his fingers inside of him mercilessly, jamming his fingers into his prostate roughly, without any restraint, making the orgasm he had barely been able to hold back come approach quickly,

“I’m g-gonna cum.” he whimpers into the pillow. “D-d-don't you want me to wait?”

“You’re so beautiful, Mikey, want you to come all over yourself for me.” And with those words Michael did just that-spilling all over his tummy and the sheets pressed into his skin. Before Michael can even recover Luke flips him over,taking him away from the pool of cum he had been laying in, grabbing him by the ankles and slipping his legs over his shoulders. Michael's eyes flutter weakly as he tries to recover, Luke runs his finger through the cum on his stomach, playing with it. 

“Gonna fuck you like this, is that okay Michael? Might hurt a little bit more, I wanna watch your pretty face when I fuck you.” Luke purrs. 

Michael looks up at Luke, still dazed and pliant from his surprise orgasm. “Yeah. Do it like this, wanna look at you too..” 

“Relax.” Luke tells him after he nods in understanding, he grasps himself by the base, taking the chance to enter the boy now when his body is so intense, though he has a feeling that won't last long. Michael is so tight, even with three fingers opening him up. 

The first part is always the hardest, he knows that from experience. He guesses that the rumors that Michael have probably heard are true-he hooked up with a girl from another school at a party a few months ago, and since then he’s had several partners. He found he just really enjoys sex, but he’s not stupid about it. He’s always safe and hasn't ever done someone while intoxicated. Now he kind of wishes he had waited for Michael, but he won't think over it much, it's because of that experience that he can take care of Michael now, can prepare him and make him feel good and he's thankful for that. 

He hates the pinched expression on Michael’s face as the head pushes past the tight ring of muscles, and tries to be as gentle as possible as he pushes the next inch in. “Do you want me to stop?” he asks Michael. 

Michael shakes his head, his heels digging into Luke's back. “No, just push it all in.”   
“That will hurt, Mikey.” Luke chides him, grasping Michael’s hips with both of his times, keeping him still. 

“Don't care,” Michael insists, trying to wiggle out of Luke’s grasp. “I just want you inside me.” 

Luke shushes him and tightens his hold. “Just stay still.” Michael listens to Luke, and tries to relax. He’s already recovered from his orgasm and his cock is already half hard again, and it would probably be fully hard if the stretch didn't burn so bad. It burns-but it also feels good, maybe because he knows it's Luke that's stretching him out so far. He’s surprisingly big and can probably tare Michael up real good if he wanted, but he’s gentle instead. 

Luke is right-he’s patient, he waits for it even though he wants to just push himself down on Luke’s cock, maybe turn them over and ride him, just so he doesn't have to wait, and before he knows it Luke is fully sheathed in him and maybe it's good that he hadn't done that, because he needs a moment to adjust. Fuck does it hurt. 

Luke’s hands run up from his hips and wrap around him, he leans forward and kisses Michael gently, distracting him as the pain disappears and he's left so excited and so impatient that he’s physically shaking. 

“Lukey,” he moans, “Fuck me, please fuck me.” 

The first thrust is so sudden and hard he slides up the bed a bit, Luke grabs him by the back of his thighs and holds him close against him as he fucks into him, starting out soft and slow after the first one so Michael can get use to it, Michael's holds onto Luke’s thin biceps, able to wrap his hands half way around them and dig his nails into them, Luke groans at the feeling of his nails and fucks into him harder. 

“Harder,” He pleads loudly. 

Luke listens without question, knowing that Michael’s ready for it, and does just that, he leans over Michael to get a better angle and raises Michael’s legs over his shoulders, bending him in half and hitting his most sensitive place every time without fail. 

Michael cries out and digs his nails into Luke’s back instead, holding him tightly onto him for some kind of weight to keep him in reality, he’s never felt things as intense as this before and he feels like if he doesn't have something to hold onto he’ll float away in his own head and get lost in the pleasure, which he doesn't want. He wants to keep looking at Luke, Luke who makes the sexiest fucking faces when he’s fucking someone. His eyes unblinking and concentrated, his lips turned up into a slight smirk when he’s not moaning because he knows just how good he is. 

He drags his nails down Luke’s back, already having to force himself to not orgasm, he's already so sensitive from the first one that he knows he's not going to last much longer. 

“Luke,” he whimpers. “Oh god, Luke.” Luke meets his gaze and holds it and that's what sends him crashing over the edge, screaming a choked off version of Luke’s name, cumming all over both of them. 

He lays limp and oversensitive in Luke’s arms as the younger finishes himself off, coming a few moments later. He lays on top of Michael, somewhat recovers, and pulls out in the time it takes Michael to even open his eyes. 

Michael takes the mental effort to note that Luke’s ass is as flat as a board but still pretty nice as he throws the condom away and comes back to the bed. Its just then that Michael wonders what's going to happen, is Luke going to kick him out? Is this going to ruin their friendship? Is-

“Scoot up, I need to take the duvet off.” 

Michael doesn't think he has enough energy to move up to be honest, and after a few seconds of him not moving Luke seems to realize this as well and helps him up to his feet. When he stands there with shaky knees as Luke strips off the duvet and throws down a different one he remembers that he's actually bigger then Luke at this point in their lives and he's surprised, because Luke somehow made him feel small as he held him and fucked him. It wasn't a bad feeling. He actually quite liked feeling little. 

Luke sits on the bed and reaches for him, pulling him down into the bed and covering him with the duvet. Michael lays his head on Luke's chest and he blinks, trying to stay awake, trying to figure everything out. 

“Go to sleep.” Luke murmurs and Michael doesn't have any strength to protest. 

…….

He wakes up on his back and a warm wetness on his hole. He gasps and sits up, laugh comes up from under the blanket and he looks to see Luke staring back up at him. 

“Wake up call, Sleeping Beauty.” Luke says before licking a line over his hole and bending his head back down, one of his hands coming up to wrap around Michael's cock as he slips his tongue past Michael’s loosened muscles once again. 

He whimpered and grasped at Luke’s hair, pulling at the roots when his tongue hit a particular sensitive spot inside of him. He did that for the entire time, holds onto Luke’s hair, even digging his nails into his forehead on accident at one point. Luke gets him there quick and crawls back up the bed, laying on his side as he watches Michael come back down from his high. 

“So fucking pretty.” Luke mutters. 

Michael looks at him. “Shut up.” He tentatively reaches to out to grasp Luke's cock, but he grabs his wrist, stopping him. Just as rejection comes crashing down around him Luke says,

“I wanna fuck you in the shower.” Jesus, he's so fucking blunt. 

They get up from the bed and run across the hall into the bathroom, Luke shutting and locking the door behind him even though they're supposed to be alone until Monday morning. 

Luke turns on the water the way he likes while Michael stands there naked, still feeling totally unsure about himself and where their headed relationship wise but not wanting to interrupt encase this is all it is, he wants to appreciate every minute he gets with Luke. 

When they get in the shower Luke pushes him up against the wall, resting his chest up against his back as one of his arms wraps around his waist the other playing with the skin at the back of the thigh, encouraging him to put his foot up on the rim of the tub. He does so-and Luke slides right in without much warning. He gasps at the feeling of being spread, he’s still loose from the night before and Luke eating his ass so it doesn't hurt, the stretch feels good instead. He’s so easy to fuck like this. Loose but still feeling so good around Luke’s cock. Luke presses his hips up against the wall, his cock coming in contact with the ice cold wall, the cold should have turned him off a bit, but instead all he can focus on is the pressure on his cock and how good it feels when he brushes up against it when Luke slams into him. 

Michael reaches behind him to hold onto one of Luke’s hips, the wall and window ledge too slippery for him to hold onto and to act as an anchor. His nails dig into the younger's skin and his hips stutter.. 

“Fuck.” Luke gasps, trying to find his pace again. 

“Do you like it?” Michael asks softly, a little surprised. 

“Fuck off.” Luke grunts and Michael actually giggles. 

He grabs Michael by the hips tightly and fucks him faster, the pace no longer leisurely. He has a point to prove, and he certainly gets it across. Michael is whimpering and crying out his name as he comes seconds later, Luke fills him up not long after and he pulls out, letting his cum drip down Michael’s legs. 

Luke washes and dries them both and half carries Michael back to his room. 

“Are you still tired? You can sleep.” Luke tells him once he puts Michael back down on the floor.

He thinks this might be a good time to try to talk to Luke about what's going on between them, but he doesn't say anything. Instead he gets into Luke's bed and falls back asleep. 

When he wakes up it's dark outside, Luke is sleeping on the floor, and he's hungry beyond belief. He steps over Luke's body, careful not to wake him up as he decided that's he’s going to cook them something. Or heat something up. Same thing. 

He doesn't want to walk around the house naked, so he opens one of Luke’s dresser drawers and pulls on the first shirt he finds. It's big and falls down to his thighs. He tiptoes down the stairs and enters the kitchen.   
Once everything was heated up he goes to walk back up to Luke’s room, and is walking across the living room when someone grabs him by the waist. 

“Fucking hell, where did you even come from?” Michael asks Luke as he presses kisses into his neck. and laughs. 

Luke reaches under his shirt and grabs his cock, holding it tight in his grasp, making him whimper, with his free hand Luke grabs the plate and puts it on the coffee table before leading him over to the arm chair.

Luke pushes him down on it and he goes willingly, plastering his stomach over the back and kneeling on the seat, keeping his ass up for Luke. 

“Your ass is so cute.” Luke smirks as he teasingly runs two fingers over his hole, Michael whines loudly and Luke presses them both inside of him. He’s still loose enough that they go in easily, but not enough that he can go without prep. 

Luke takes his time stretching him out, teasing him until he feels ready to scream, going so close to his prostate but never touching it, just to make him want him that much more.

“Luke,” he whines. 

“What is it baby?” Luke teases. “What do you want?” 

“You know what I want.” Michael whispers, cheeks burning. 

“Say it.” Luke whispers in his ear. “Tell me, Mikey.” 

“Fuck me.” He snaps. “I want you to fuck me, okay? Hurry the hell up.” 

Luke smirks again-the little fuck is always smirking now, and takes his fingers out of Michael slowly, slow enough to drive the older insane. Michael whines loudly, but its cut off by a gasp when Luke slams into him all the way til the hilt, his hips hitting Michael’s ass with a smacking sound.

“Luke!” Michael weeps. “Fuck!” 

“Good?”  
“Don't stop,” Michael begs.

“I wont,” Luke kisses Michael’s shoulder before pulling out almost all the way and repeating what he did before, thrusting in so fast Michael would have fallen over if it wasn't for the back of the chair holding him up. 

“Do you know how naughty your being, Mikey?” Luke whispers in his ear and Michael almost laughs because did he seriously just say naughty? But instead he’s turned on-he likes just the thought of being bad. Just a little bit. Just enough for Luke to torture him like this. 

He whimpers in answer.

“Taking it right here on the chair? Right in my living room? Out in the open for anyone to come around and see.” Luke grabs his cock and pumps him in time with his thrusts. “I bet you never thought you would be on your knees for me like this, Mikey? Huh? Holding on to the chair so tight, trying not to scream even though its so hard, yeah?”

“Y-yeah.” he agrees. 

“You wanna scream for me?” 

A sob creeps up throat and falls from his lips.

“Because it just feels so good, doesn't it Mikey? Letting me have you like this? 

Michael nods as another sob slips from his mouth, he pushes back on Luke's dick desperately. “It's so good, Lukey.”

Luke kisses him hard. “I know, babe, it's so fucking good, you're fucking perfect, ever had someone as good as you before.” 

Michael’s heart jumps at that, pleasure not related to Luke fucking him coiling in his chest. Does Luke mean that? Is he really the best out of all the people he’s been with?

He suddenly screams when Luke slams into his prostate but holds his hips up so his cock stays pushed into it. 

“Oh my god,” he sobs. “Fuck-oh god Luke fuck.” 

Luke does that a couple more times and it's what sends him over the edge, Luke moves him just in time so that he comes on the floor rather on the back of the chair. 

He slides out of Michael and stands up, pulling Michael down so he’s on his knees in front of him. Michael knows what he wants and opens his mouth, taking Luke as far down as he can before he gags loudly. Luke’s cum is dripping out of his ass and down his thighs as the younger fucks his mouth, holding Michael by the back of the neck so his head wouldn't go flying back, his other hand in his hair, pulling at it roughly. 

When Luke cums Michael swallows his load without even thinking. Luke falls back down in the chair, sitting there and catching his breath as Michael kneels on the floor and wipes the cum dripping down his chin. 

“I love you, Lukey.” It falls out of his mouth before he can think, he sits there in silence after he says it, waiting for Luke’s response. 

Luke looks up at him and smiles lazily. “Love you too, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> so each request fill is by itself because there might be some that i might actually want to continue and make into full on stories. 
> 
> if you want to leave a request for a bottom!michael fic pls go back to the story request thing at the start and leave it there so everything stays organized and i'll try to get to it asap


End file.
